twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas Wooden Crap
'''Thomas Wooden Crap '''is a satire channel which aims to imitate poor-quality TWR videos. It is assumed that the creator of the channel is already part of the community, the main suspect being Rhyndale Railway. The videos are known to use incorrect models for characters (for example, Annie is used as Toby). Thomas Wooden Crap speaks in a high pitched voice, though this changes in numerous videos due to it clearly not being a natural voice. He frequently bursts into coughing fits during his videos. The videos have poor lighting and no track. In video descriptions, comments, and tweets, he deliberately misspells almost every word he types. He also often mispronounces engines' names. For example, he spells and pronounces Duncan as "Dincan". Most of his videos were uploaded within the three days after he joined, beginning with January 3, 2015. Identity Thomas Wooden Crap's identity is unknown, though most people assume it to be Rhyndale Railway. The primary reason for this is that the channel surfaced the day after Rhyndale insulted Keekre for having a series that was "too bloody Americanized" and unrealistic, which later erupted into a full-blown argument. The individual behind the videos also has a somewhat similar voice to Rhyndale. Non-TWR videos Thomas Wooden Crap also makes other non-TWR Thomas videos. For example, one video featured him playing the Sodor Paint Shop game on the official website in which he colored a picture of Duck in colors that were not accurate (on purpose, of course), claiming he was coloring a "Wooden Railway Ferdinand," but later "realized" it was actually Emily. Thomas Wooden Crap also made a video of himself singing the Island Song. During the song, he deliberately sang incorrect notes and lyrics. Controversy Thomas Wooden Crap's channel is extremely controversial. Possibly his most controversial video is "The Community," in which he used a number of engines to portray and mock TWRC members. The video begins with LegoLover117 (Oliver) in the "sheds," stuttering random gibberish. Roman TheTWRCollector (Percy) tells LegoLover than he is "so annoying." ThomasWoodenRailway (Thomas) then arrives and tells them to "shut up" and that he "dominates YouTube." LegoLover and Roman stand up to him, only for LegoLover to shunt Roman. HiroTheJapaneseTrain (Gordon) then tells the "silly engines" to stop bickering. The video ends with TrainKing James pushing Matt out of the way and yelling that he is angry because Billy prank called him. The video received comments from all of the people it made fun of, bar Keekre. Some were offended by the video while others found it rather amusing. Episodes Please note that all typos in this section are intentional and are taken straight from the videos' titles. #James is Strange #BoKo Visitor #Mike Snow Thomas #Molly and Proteus #New Engine on the Narrow Gaurge Rail Railway #Dincan and Peutersom #Fergus and the Mine #Proteus and Toby #Oliver's Fart Contest #The Big Fight #Dincan and Duggie #BoKo and the Fwinch Enjun #James and Wilbert Cause Big Trouble #Big Tender Mix Upp #The Last Final Battle #Wilbur Stan an Nauhty Frait Kar #Sir Handel and the Greeen Enjun #Harvey Save A Day #Fwench Enjunes #Thommas and Milly #Henry and Trever #Trubblesom Truk Rude Too Toby #Henrry and Toby Becam Frends #Conner and New Enjun #Whiff Eats Stepney #Law of the Claw #Porter Goes Back to Amerika #Mavis Falls Down #Ferdinund's Day Out #Thomas Wooden Crap Singsd The Islandsd Songdsa #Thomas Wooden Crap Play Sodor Paintshop with Offfical Theme Toone #Fourth of July Specisal #Thomas Wooden Crap's Layout Bideo #Thomas Wooden Crap Revieweds Wonky Whistle by Androo Brenear #Thomas Wooden Crap Sing Misty Islad Songg #The Community #Relpying Too Commentts Part 1 #TWC Goes Outside #Dieserl Invasin #Thomas Wooden Crap the Album: official CRAP REMIX #Thomas Wooden Katt #Sador Eland 3D #Happpy Burthday Thomas Wooden Crap!!! #Florida and Thomas Wooden Katt #Hulyan Maya #Crust Hamson Mean Engine #Thomas Wooden Crap Sings Over Never Engine Look #Thomas Wooden Crap No Train Find